Chain of Memories
by OrangeBoxFox
Summary: Every little experience makes a memory. Every little memory links together like a chain and soon enough you've got a life to look back on...or so they say. Rated M for teenage boys being boys.
1. Kiss

**Hello! Its been a while since I've posted anything or updated stuff I know. So im going to ease back into it by trying out this new thing. That? Is writing little one-shots in sync based off of a single word. It's easier and helps build up chapters and so far its looking like it could actually build up into a story.**

 **I've already written a few chapters which I'm proof checking. So if you like this? Please feel free to toss words my way and I'll write a chapter out of it! Just keep in mind they'll range from being either a short 600 something in length to longer.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own South Park obviously.**

* * *

It was supposed to be an action of smite. A 'i told you you were full of shit' kind of thing...

...but the longer those chapped lips, tasting faintly of cherry, moved against his own the more breathless he got. More alive, amazed and at a mindless bliss.

What should of been taboo? Felt good and absolutely right. Like they were a pair of lovers from another life and had only just now found each other after seventeen years of chaotic life. Lips locked perfectly together while their minds moved in sync. When Kenny looped his arms around Craig's neck? The taller did the same about his waist. Pulling each other impossibly close. So stomachs brush and belt buckles got caught together. When he pushed up to deepen the feverish /kiss/ the other lifted him up so he could straddle. Earning a surprised mewl from the skinny blonde who struggled to wrap his thin legs around the noirette to keep himself from falling. Or perhaps making to much noise as his shoulders thudded against the wall. You didn't want to give the audience to much of a show right?

The small jacket closet was dark and the space cool from a vent slowly leaking air conditioning above them. But that offered no relief. He felt like he was on fire. A furnace with flames being stoked by skilled hands. Being hidden between other peoples coats wasn't helping at all. But as smooth finger tips ghosted their way under the hem of his shirt he could care less. Taking a broken inhale through his nose as a wave of butterflies made his stomach flutter like crazy.

It was frantic. The way they moved knowing they only had so little time before someone would end this seven minutes in bliss. Lips meshed, teeth occasional clicked together and Kenny marveled at how soft Tucker's hair was as he dug his fingers through it. Knocking off that trademark chullo where it fell to the floor forgotten. For once?

A _kiss_ didn't feel like it was cheap. It didn't taste like a game he should be ashamed of or a treat he had paid for.

This _kiss_ sparked within his heart. Filled it emotion that was pure and bristling with...

...

"Hey!"

They both jumped when someone on the other side banged their palm loudly against the door. Craig cursed from hitting his head on the railing, muttering the word against Kenny's mouth. "Fuck..." the blonde breathed, laughing lightly when he could feel those blue grey eyes on him while running a shaky hand through his hair. What did you say after something like that? 'Cool..I think I'm gay for you bro..' or maybe gaping like a bloated fish would of sounded better? Looking at the taller now, he could see that Craig was just as lost. There was no describing it was there? But he could try. "That was.." everything he'd ever hoped for really. But how much pride would he have to lose for saying it out loud? Instead of leaving it to be reflected between their eyes as they searched.

"Wow?" the noirette finished finally. His nasally voice sounding almost husky from the after glow of their fiery kiss. Keeping his face close as he set the shorter down, they clumsily separated with reluctance. Why couldn't seven minutes be seven hours. Seven days? Seven years they both seemed to wonder as they stood frozen. Tempted..and it nearly won out as Tucker cupped the thin boys cheek again. Closing his fierce eyes to lean in for another kiss. But the party on the other side only allowed for their lips to brush before they broke apart completely. Moving to pat at their clothes, hair to try and fix their appearances for the sake of what though? It almost didn't matter. Looking at them would tell plenty enough with cheeks flushed with heat and clothes wrinkled from grips that were as firm as a vice. Sighing McCormick pushed away from the wall, stepping out from the coats to stand slightly behind the taller boy. Just in time. The door swung open and Kenny winced. Shielding his eyes with his hand from the lights and covering it from the cluster of curious faces. Voices cooed and made a ruckus of course. Vaguely he picked out familiar people as they bombarded with an impressive amount of questions once he was out of the closet. He smirked at the mere humor of it..idly responded here and there in a daze. It was a night for sure...but all he could focus on the entirety of it?

...was Craig Tucker.


	2. Accident

He had been told a hundred times not to use your phone while you were walking..and he'd been warned not to listen to his music at least a thousand more. But Craig had always disregarded it with nothing but a middle finger and a grunt. After all, what could possibly happen? There was a one in every forty seven thousand two hundred and thirty seventh chance that a person could get hit and to the noirette that number was big enough not to care about being cautious when it came to walking on a sidewalk on the way home from school. He'd done it so many times before and for years at that, that it wasn't even a second thought worth sparing a moment of brain power. As soon as the bell rang? He'd pop in his headphones and cut across the school campus straight home for some time alone before his family came in from work or friends. It was the same thing. Day in and day out, so why would it be any different today?

It was just so routine. Nothing could go wrong. His luck was okay and logic? Seemed to be sparse in South Park so the chances of a simple car accident had been unlikely to him.

Well...that was his fatal mistake. He'd underestimated the chaos that hung in the air like the constant chill. Tucker had believed that it was none existent for to long and fate? Bit him in the ass for it..

There force that crashed into his back had been enough to send him flying off his beat up converse. Knocking his headphones out and making his hat askew as he ate asphalt. The gritty ground biting at his cheek and palms with an uncomfortable sting. What the hell?! Before he had been able to even get up and see who the fuck had thought it was a good idea to shove him in the middle of the street the most hideous sound he'd ever come to hear deafened him. It was a heart stopping, bone chilling series of noise that would haunt him for longer then he'd ever like to admit. He should of listened. Why hadn't he just kept his music down enough to hear the horn blaring? Why hadn't he of waited to send his text until he was across the street? He didn't have many regrets in life, but this one was one of the biggest.

Craig ducked, covering his head as a hybrid car swerved past him on stalled breaks that screamed like nails on a chalk board. Missing his body a mere foot the force of the breeze it had kicked up whipped his clothes uncomfortably against his skin as he curled in the fetal position. Expecting to be hit but never feeling the initial force. His heart hammered at the near miss, not quite comprehending the fact that right to take a descent onto the door step death's locker had been reserved for someone else that day.

Not until a second chorus of distress rang out in the street.

A loud and grotesque thud on metal made him flinch. or his sake. It wasn't just one, but a few as the car moved under the body that rolled across the hood. Being left in the scattered dust while the driver skid to a stop a good twelve feet away. Time stood still for a moment..and the blue clad teen slowly unfurled his arms and sat up. Sparing a quick glance at his legs before looking towards the black hybrid. Smoke billowed up from the tires and the door had been swung open but no one had stepped out yet. He could vaguely hear a voice of hysteria as his attention moved back to the street itself and...stopped. Breath hitched. Eyes widened with the rise of dread and panic in his chest. Orange. A blob of orange lay crumpled in the middle of the road. A standing testament to what happened when you faced off against a ton of raging metal. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who was laying there, unmoving and filling up the black top with a steady flow of bright red. He didn't need to see the face, scrunched up with distress over the immense pain that thin body was in to recognize what the situation really was.

 _Kenny fucking McCormick_ had just saved his life.

..and Craig was terrified for him. Honest to god at a lost of breath from the cold terror that gripped his heart. This was Kenny. The renowned flirt of the class. The guy whose hands had supposedly traveled across many a navel and breast in his short life. That was his friend, a wayward asshole of a 'bro' who Tucker had grown to trust. There was the most selfless boy he'd ever met. The poorest teen in town who had a million things to give to anyone who was in need and just now? He'd given Craig his life. "McCormick!" the noirette called as he moved to get up. "Shit - " he hissed a his left ankle gave way, protesting from a sprain he hadn't felt till now. Swallowing the boy crawled forwards, bobbing on his hands and good foot as he scrambled to cross the distance separating them. Fingers getting packed with filthy slush and hot crimson. His stomach curled in protest, mind blown by the fact that this pool of blood was human. Was Kenny's.

"Kenny -"

The blonde didn't move and Craig didn't know if he was even breathing as he sat on his knees. Hovering a violently shaking hand just above the boys thin shoulder in hesitation. McCormick was facing away from him. Feeble and broken. Should he move him? Was it dangerous to? Logic dropped instantly when he heard a small, strangled gasp. The other regaining some consciousness. It took but a few seconds for Kenny to seemingly realize what had happened because the boy wheezed, head hardly moving as he surveyed himself and started to go into hyperventilation. Panic. "Fuck..fuck!" he repeated, that wasn't good. Firmly grabbing the orange clad shoulder Craig started to turn him. Slipping an arm under the others neck to carefully support him as he turned him onto his back. Elevating his upper body so he wouldn't choke on the fucking blood leaking from between his lips..out of his nose..and running down his forehead.

Kenny cried out in pain, fingers twitching with the need to grab at everything that hurt while thise blue eyes glossed over with tears. For the first time in his life he felt his eyes sting. Heart clenching as his savior beginning to sob out. Probably coming to the realization the noirette assumed when really? The other couldn't be more relieved to see Tucker damage free when his vision cleared enough for him to focus on the taller before going blurry again. Red soaked through orange to stain blue and the sound of a man yelling directions somewhere over his shoulder did nothing to comfort him as he held onto a hand that tightened around his palm in a vice. He didn't know what to do..so he just sat there while his friend struggled to breath. Fading faster then the silence as sirens echoed throughout the neighborhood.

"Stay with me.." he coaxed.

"Don't close your eyes Ken..their almost here.." he assured, never looking up to check this as those fierce eyes full of to much experience aimed up at his face. Blank and hollowing out.

"McCormick?"

"Kenny...shit, don't do this you stupid fucker!" he snapped, frowning as the others cries fell into silent small breaths that came every handful of seconds. It was to late that bloody smile said.

"...I'll...see you...'round. Tuck."

Not every _accident_ was easily fixed...


	3. Pineapples

"Whose idea was it to do 'pink stuff' anyways?" the blonde scowled, in a full blown round of mortal combat with a can of chilled /pineapple/ chunks. Wielding a cheap can opener and looking like an absolute idiot trying to fit it to the rim. For whatever reason it just wouldn't grasp. Every few times he turned the dial it would pop off and Kenny would throw his head back growl out in childish frustration. As every day goes in this shitty ass cooking class. Kenny had been in it off and on since middle school for the sake of avoiding shop class. While Tucker? Joined because the shop teacher didn't accept him into his rank of meatheads after that incident in elementary. It was almost degrading for the monotonous boy, but he supposed it could be worse. Like landing in sex education..being forced to care for an animatronic child for seventy five percent of your semester grade. It also wasn't to bad, watching Kenny stomp like a baby over tiny little inconveniences that popped up during their cooking assignments. He was such a priss when he wanted to be but -

It was getting pretty old...pretty fucking fast.

"God damn it McCormick. Just give me the stupid thing. I'm tired of watching you beat the shit out of it." the noirette snapped, leaving the wooden spoon he had been using to mix up the cool whip and coconut shaving in the large bowl with in favor of moving across their class assigned kitchenette area. He reached out to shove the skinny teen away from the counter where he had various cans of other fruit left out and open. But? Kenny wasn't having any of that. He jerked back like he'd been poked in the bum by a hot metal prod and held the tool close to his chest thinking Craig wouldn't fight to grab the damn thing if prompted to...and he really was. "Back up monotone. I'm going to open this thing because now? Its personal - " he whispered the last bit, over dramatizing a situation that should of been relatively easy to complete. But then again, South Park was a low budget school and not everyone got to use the nicer things in class. No, that was reserved for first come, first serve and in this particular period that was /always/ fucking Bebe and Wendy. The early birds got the finer things and for the most part without argument. Craig wasn't about to go over there and have a bitch fest with those two. Sighing, he let go of the others sleeve. "Fine. But when we don't finish this in time because of you - "Craig glared, seeing that the orange clad boy had gone turned his back on him to return to 'the great struggle' as soon as he had been let go. Making a huffy face as he did so. What a baby. " - and I fail a Home Ec. class? I'm kicking your ass." he finished bluntly with a point as Kenny looked over his shoulder. "Why would we fail? This is the easiest class the school has to offer, and to be frank the most favorable. You can't eat the little stool you'd make in shop." the poor boy explained, smirking as the opener finally punctured the lid. Squeezing the handle tightly he started to twist the dial slowly. Maybe his luck was turning around?

"Yea I guess." was all Tucker responded with. Deciding not to dive into that subject. It'd make sense that McCormick would swallow down his pride so he could swallow down his homework to. They didn't talk about it, no one did really because it was uncomfortable to converse about. Sure Kenny made sarcastic comments about his home situation off and on all day but really? That's all you could do when it fucking sucked. Craig himself did it occasionally to, though he wasn't as light hearted about it. Choosing to shove the information in peoples faces when they gloated to knock them down a damn notch.

Picking up a can of cherries from the counter top he moved to the sink. Pushing the lid down and tipping the can to drain the thick syrup. The subject today was fruit based sweets and dessert item the two of them had both settled on? Was a delectable and rather unknown treat. A gooey fruity mixture that was known as well...what did you call this dish? They had no idea what the name of it was. No one did so the kids simply dubbed it 'pink stuff'. It was good he would admit for being such an easy thing to throw together and when the cafeteria had it? You could bet people were actually eating that day. Something about the walnuts mixed in with the cool whip cream, cherries and /pineapples/ was mouth watering and worthy enough to fight over. Seniors used their right to cut and kids who knew those guys would cash in on friendship to get ahead.

Kenny himself had gotten flagged twice by the lunch ladies for trying to sneak back in line for thirds. Or so he had said when they had been looking online last week to decide what they were going to make. Swiper no swiping much?

"Ssst!"

A hiss brought him out of his thoughts. Setting the can aside after a good shake to turn to McCormick and see what the hell he was up to. Which took all but about three seconds to figure out once the boy left his post with a pale complexion. Why was Tucker not surprised? Kenny held his hand out from his body to keep blood from staining his clothes. Aiming for the sink because one way or another he had cut his palm open. Craig glanced over to the can while turning on the faucet and noted that it had been in fact been opened...but stupidly. The lid was bent back and only half way so the boy must of slipped and gashed his skin himself on it. His expression fell flat.

"Good job dipshit. You just contaminated our _pineapples._ " Tucker scowled as he leaned into the counter beside the other to see the damage. It..well -

"That looks like crap." he bluntly stated as the blonde held it over the drain. "Thanks. I feel so much better..you know, not squeamish or anything." Kenny responded sarcastically, holding onto his wrist tightly to try and stop the way his hands visibly shook. The good inch long and deep looking gash steadily dripping into the sink. He was reluctant to put it under the stream of water. But the amount of red running down the back of his palms and pooling at the knuckles before dropping was unnerving enough for him to give way. With a cringe he shoved it forwards. Focusing his eyes on anything else but his palm and that seemed to include Craig. "It's bad right?" Kenny sounded a little off, voice wavering in a sudden uneasiness and Tucker grew curious. Did he have a thing against gore? That almost seemed odd, considering all of the times he...well, that was just a theory the noirette had revolving dreams he'd been shown involving Kenny and, death. "You think I'll need stitches?" his asked, looking back at his hand with distaste at the idea. Judging by how pale the normally sunny blonde had become? Craig could guess that he had a definite queasiness when it came to the sight of blood. But he didn't verbally taunt the boy for it..now didn't seem like the appropriate time.

"Here." the monotone drawled, avoiding the answer to a question that was pretty damn obvious judging by how the cut split when Kenny flexed, by reaching over the sink for the roll of paper towels. Unraveling a healthy amount and tearing them free the taller of the two boys ignored the frantic stare McCormick was giving him. In silence Craig shooed away the hand holding wrist so he had enough room to bunch the bundle of cheap paper towels over the wound. Applying enough pressure to make the boy wince. Sucking in air sharply through lips.

It was at this point that the teacher finally decided to rear her superficial head into the situation. Spotting the boys hovering from another station and probably thinking they were doing something suspicious. "What's going on he- oh my lord!" the woman gawked. Her high voice making the two of them cringe. She sounded like a mouse but at least she had enough decency to push the subject along. "Go! Get him to the nurse this instant...before I have a lawsuit on my hands." she muttered the last bit as she grabbed the blonde by the shoulders to guide them away from the area and towards the door with a little push. Like before? Kenny kept his hand out as the shuffled through the hallways and towards the main office where the nurse was located. Getting repetitive responses the whole way and a disapproving cluck of tongue when Kenny had to explain to the nurse that his battle to the death with a can of fruit went sour because of his poor skills.

He'd never pinned Kenny to be one to fear the sight of blood and gore honestly. The teen had a healthy fascination for horror films and games like anyone else that much was evident. They'd played through a new horror game just recently and the other hadn't even batted an eye when a room was literally pouring blood from every crack. But it must of been different in person he figured. Watching McCormick glance at any point in the nurses office besides his own hand while the woman worked. He didn't make to many sounds of distress throughout the thirty minutes they spent there getting him patched up. But Craig could guess that he was uncomfortable when defined jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed in concentration on a useless pro-tip poster across the room as the nurse cleansed the cut with peroxide.

They sat in silence when the woman moved away to set up a silver tray of utensils. Opening sealed packages and laying each sterile item out. 'I can stitch this up in house. Save you a trip to the hospital.'

"Uhh...Craig." the thinner male muttered, peeling his gaze away from the nurse as to look timidly at him. "What." Tucker bluntly questioned, arching a brow at the boy. He didn't answer at first and for a few seconds afterwards much to Craig's lack of patience. But as soon as the nurse turned around with a fresh needle and fish line he flinched. Shooting a hand out to grab the noirette's wrist. Sighing he sat down on the edge of bed.

Craig was a pro anti-pda kind of person..but he also wasn't cold enough to shove the blonde away so with a sigh he moved his hand down to Kenny's. Letting the other subtly squeeze it while the woman started to stitch his palm back up.

It was an oddity, watching his wayward friend go completely dead in the face for a while. But maybe that's just what a phobia did to a person. When it couldn't be helped you just ignored it right? McCormick shut it out all together and Tucker? Learned that the blonde had a very high tolerance to pain. Further proving thoughts he'd probably never voice.

You died all the time...yet you're intolerant of gore and needles.


	4. Dance

**I just want to say thank you to the reviewers I've had so far. It's really encouraging! I can't appropriate it enough and so yes! There will be more chapters to come!  
** **Also just a note, 'Dance' is a two part word short, I guess you could call it. As a fair warning there will be boys being hormonal boys in the second half (maybe? I've never written that before so we'll see how it goes..)  
so prepare yourself if your not all off into that jazz. **

**But again, thank you and please! Feel free to leave words you'd like to see chapters made from!  
I'll credit the chapter to whoever sends it ~ **

* * *

What better way to rope in the summer of 2011 then by throwing a big party to commemorate the ordeal? Well for the blonde there wasn't any particular idea that could top this one. Considering running on his budget meant buying a few sparklers, stealing some of his dad's liquor and sitting out by the tracks with a couple of friends for hours. So when a certain Tucker had asked if he was going to show his 'god damn ugly mug' to the get together? Kenny agreed. How could he not when Craig had asked him of all people. Declining an offer, even if he had the will power to do so, from Craig felt like he was going to loose something important. Like he would miss a vital event and he figured that much was true. The monotonous boy was known for not having many in his company. Hell he hardly acted interested in anything as it was well, at a first glance that is. Hanging around the boy for the amount of time he had Kenny had begun to notice that Craig had an extensive knowledge on quite a few different interests or hobbies. One of the most prominent and probably easiest to guess was his fascination with the stars. Everyone had a bit of a tendency to let their head wonder in the clouds but when it came to Tucker? He was wondering the galaxy. Eyes wide as the moon and sucking in information and trivia facts like a bloody black hole. You could point to a star one, and the teen would be able to tell you if it were part of a constellation. What history that character had, the folklore and so on and so forth. Kenny didn't pay attention to a lot of the world around him..because for the blonde it was so intangible and easy to loose with this curse but when he was with Craig. It was all so eye opening and amazing. He had an eye for the natural beauty in things. With focus wide open and panoramic the blue clad teen was always seeing the world from a different angle and when the blonde had been allowed to see his photo portfolio? He'd been immediately sucked in. McCormick was so bitter towards life itself. Because it was something he'd never be able to fully grasp, being with his foot always in the door of death but sitting in that coffee brown colored room. With an array of photos splayed out on the bedspread? He might as well had life and all of its hidden little moments at the tips of his fingers for his pleasure. Craig's sharp and crystal clear memory always had a tale to give for each shot to, and while the boy was always reluctant to elaborate once that flat tone started to spin a story? He'd get animated. Like watching a flower bloom with how alive his stormy blue grey eyes got when he was speaking, making gestures to signify his camera and the little adjustments he'd made that day to capture the shot perfectly.

Kenny liked to zone out, but for Craig he was always zoning it. It was refreshing to see someone so truly compassionate about something that they generally liked. This town had a terrible habit of sucking the life out of dreams instead of giving them the nurturing push they needed to grow. People called the Tucker's blank, robotic and callous. Hollow and devoid, cold and cynical. But if everyone took a chance to dig under the surface a bit. Prod softly and with genuine care at what lay beneath? They'd find an entirely different person all together. It took some time. Some trust, and the right about of questions to get there but when you were let in? The whole damn world was opened up and everything they treasured was there for your viewing. It was no wonder the 'Tucker gang' was so close. Their bonds had to be worked for, built up and concreted with levels and levels of experiences. They were strong and untouchable in Kenny's eyes. Moving like a unit of wolves with all the loyalty they had for each other and to be honest? He liked that...he liked that a lot so being given a chance to know Craig on a deeper level was something of an honor. Because he felt like he was being tied into their web..  
..and one way or another? That silly game of seven minutes in heaven had lead to this budding broship. For most it probably would of been awkward to run into the other after that but for them it was the key. He was pleased with himself when he'd woken up at Stan's house after spending the night to find a number scrawled in the inside of his thing wrist in blocky and curvy writing. Kenny didn't know when it had been written but he was positive he'd known who it was from and that had been just the start. Sure, it took a few days of silence and a reluctance to be the first to text.

But sure enough? The noirette proved that he was a reliable source of entertainment. The first text had come during world history one day. A simple 'this class fucking sucks..' from the noirette. It was bland, but with a few cracked jokes he had the guy sniveling from his spot across the room while sending taunts and 'your stupid'. Shooting the shit back and forth while narrowly dodging getting their phones taken up by teachers or curious friends alike. It became routine and eventually they started to grow closer. Beyond just a phone screen. They grab assed in the hall with middle fingers and flirtatious coos on Kenny's part. At some point Craig had stopped sitting in between Clyde and Tweek at their conjoined lunch table and scooted down to weasel his way in across from the blonde. They could flip their shit together unabashed in the noirette's front damn yard. Hell, when you had an entire conversations about dirty shit that you humorously 'censored' from Craig's window? The friendship was gold, and Kenny was riding a damn joyous high from it..

Gay as fuck right?

History aside however. The blonde had graciously accepted the invitation. It wasn't often he got to show up to Token Williams house and actually having been brought in by the guys inner circle of buddies. Usually he just showed up because let's face it, the boy's 'get togehter's' were always just about open invitation. But for being invited by someone, he had hardly seen the other at all. When Kenny had arrived he'd admittedly and shamefully sought Tucker out. Finding him in a quiet hall that branched off from the living room with Stoley and a few others in tow. Loathing like the asshole he fucking was. That had been entertaining and all but a good hour in? Jason had flagged the taller boy down and after that Craig had disappeared downstairs into Token's basement. While Kenny?  
Came out for fresh air. Laying out on a patch of soft green grass in the hosts expansive backyard. With eyes half lidded and cast upwards towards the sky to peek stars between clouds. Hands laying across his flat stomach and that trademark orange jack askew on his frame. It was hardly half way zipped closed and only hanging onto his right shoulder but the subtle chill didn't reach him. It never really got hot in South Park. Not until July at least. So the buzz popping in his head and coursing through his veins kept the flushed boy nice and comfortably toasty. Low seventy degrees weather couldn't touch him right now. It was still a shame that he was out there..lying alone like a piece of lawn furniture. Minutes had dragged into whole chunks of time but the teen couldn't care to check how long. He was comfortable, and without a phone that was charged to offer up annoyances and distractions he was relaxed. Completely lost to the damn party raging in full swing behind him as he inhaled deepily, sucking in the cool refreshing air and exhaled. Opening his eyes along with the lost breath you could say he was surprised to see the monotone in question standing over him. "Jesus!" the blonde yelped, flinching up on his elbows with a comical jolt of leg at the sudden company. Craig smirked, chuckling at the thin teens response as the poor boy grabbed at his chest with exaggerated breaths. Panting like a damn dog that had gotten to excited. "You couldn't of given me a heads up you asshole?" Kenny gasped, sighing out with a whistle after a few moments. Tucker shrugged. "I called your name but you seemed pretty deaf and dumb soo...?" the blue clad boy drifted off, arching up a hidden brow in his low riding hood. Had McCormick just slipped out into La La land...staring like that? "Uhh..hey." he drawled, recieving no response.

Kenny might as well had been. For whatever reason, looking at the Tucker right now in this instant? Was like seeing heaven for the first time. He would know, he'd been there twice in his life. But Craig?

The wide moon hanging over head gave him a saintly glow. A silver halo that clung to him like star dust. Making his face look impossibly dark in the night under his jackets hood, yet? The stand up lights Token himself had probably scattered about the yard to keep people from falling in the dark...split his defined features in two. His right cheek and strong jawline were lit with a ghostly crystalline blue. But that wasn't even what got him. No it was those fucking eyes. It was always the eyes. They were healthy and swollen the size of small planets from whatever he had taken, but those deep and dark pupils reflected nothing but light. Standing out in the dark of his clothes like beacons. Obscured by the boys bangs...

...

..and was he drooling? Kenny snapped his mouth shut when a firm prod from the other boys shoe jostled him. Reaching up quickly to tuck some of his hair behind his ear. A habit he'd picked up when he was embarrassed and didn't have his hood to hide under. "You get lost there for a second McCormick?" the noirette questioned, shoving his hood back to let his smirk show through while the other looked away with a sudden pout over being caught oolging when it wasn't intentional that is.

Great. Just fucking great. Now he looked like a god damn idiot in front of this guy. One point for Craig, and zero for Kenny.

"Says the guy with the starry eyes. The hell did you swallow?" he asked, scrambling up onto his feet and dusting off the back of his old jeans. Kenny had sworn off the hard stuff after a few terrible experiences. So he'd learned to judge his personal tolerance to alcohol and stuck to mixed drinks until he was pleasantly drunk. Tonight? He was in to good of a mood to drown himself in the bottle as well so he'd stopped when his legs felt like loose rubber. "Molly." he responded and McCormick grunted in understanding. No wonder the other looked flushed in the face and as far away as the night sky itself. He was riding the pleasant high of a spiritual vibe. Perhaps a good change in topic would smother his idiocy? Yea..that sounded like a saving grace as the air started to get thick with silence and awkwardness on the smaller male's part. So he perked up with an idea.

"Come dance with me." McCormick stated suddenly, earning an odd look from the noirette. "You look like you're about to tap out so kill some time with me on the floor?" he asked the skeptical looking Tucker boy. Kenny would never in a million years expect to see the monotone out amongst grinding bodies willingly. He just didn't seem like the type. Having that kind of wallflower vibe going on about him that was beyond sexy don't get him wrong. But that didn't mean he couldn't try and as the flustered blonde grabbed his jacket sleeve as he walked by? Shoulders bumping in his haste to leave the embarrassing moment behind Craig didn't resist. He simply followed behind the thin boy as he climbed the cluttered steps of Token's back patio. Bypassing couples and other withering groups as he wormed their way out into the center of the deck. Directly under a cluster of white Christmas lights hanging over head.

As he stopped in the small open space and turned to face Craig the other leaned in. Ducking a little so his warmed cheek was right next to Kenny's own. "I don't dance - " he noirette murmured directly into the shell of his ear, causing him to cringe with sensitivity. Didn't dance? No one had to regularly dance to have a good time out here. The music would do the work for you. He flashed a smile of mock confidence as a song he recognized began to pound out of the speakers. Vibrating the wooden boards under their feet and setting the pace for his beating heart. "Just move!" he responded loudly, cupping his bare hands around his mouth so that the other could hear him. Moving on to following his own advice as he did so. It was awkward at first, having those feirce eyes watching him while he picked up some sort of motion so he closed his eyes. Focused on the sound of the heavy base, the way the crowd swayed and the energy literally buzzing off his skin like electricity. The others presence, amongst everyone elses began to fade away and then he thought he was lost in his own fucked up little world for a while. At a level of peace as tension started to fall off of him and his movements became more fluid.

It wasn't until his fingers were tangled within his own blonde locks, and his mind was in a sweet bliss that he felt Tucker's presence again and this time? It wasn't to protest but to melt into the moment.

Blue eyes down at the pair of hands snaking their way across hip to rest against the flat of his stomach. Clothed in black cut off gloves and accessorized with an onyx ring on the left index. Guiding the slow gyrating of his waist in time with the others own. It didn't matter who was watching, or what would be said on the popular social networks come tomorrow morning. The only thing that stood out to Kenny now was the hot breath on his shoulder as Craig rest his face there and the lingering, "You're infectious.." being mumbled into it while they moved back and forth.

'Fallen angel, lost your wings.

Can't find your way back home.

Haunted by the painful sting.'


	5. Dance, Dance

They say that it's very possible to get drunk off the atmosphere you choose to surround yourself with. But could you also use the same old wives tale and compare it to a person?

Before the two boys had even closed the vacant room's door their bodies collided. Teetering forwards a few unsteady steps in a mash of mouths and wondering hands before the taller overpowered the shorter and Kenny stumbled back. Tugging Craig along with him by pulling on the collar of his jacket so the two of them wouldn't break apart as his shoulders collided with the door. Making a resounded thud that quite nearly muffled out the little gasp of surprise from the thin teen. McCormick tightened his fingers into the soft material of the noirette's winter wear. A rise of excitement swarming his stomach in a wave of butterflies as Tucker stooped down, blocking him in a blanket of body as their stomach's brushed along with thigh and jeans. Completely oblivious to those who scurried away in a blushing muse at the sound, Craig teased the bare skin underneath Kenny's t-shirt by ducking his hand under the hem of it. Earning a sigh of heated content as the blonde pressed up on his toes in reaction to the warm palms sliding smoothly up and across his ribs. Leaving a path of goose bumps and tingling flesh in their wake. Craig only took that as encouragement, applying pressure to his hands. Rubbing his thumbs across the two soft points on his chest from which the boy mewled.

It wasn't the same as the last time..when they had been in a closet with a standing audience and a time limit. It wasn't about the discovery of something they hadn't known they'd ever needed. It was all hunger, and desperation to uncover more. Fiery hot and lustful. Their paths weren't as tender and hesitant, endearing or dare either of them say...swollen with care. It was deprevition for contact, the crave for the others skin and very breath the blonde thought. Letting his jaw slacken when prompted by a slick drag of tongue across his bottom lip. Giving the other all the access he needed as Craig delved into the confines of his mouth.  
The other tasted like a mixture of sugar and bitter cherry. Probably from something he had found laying about in the kitchen and decided it was good enough to eat before meeting him outside in the yard just an hour earlier. But combined with the distinct flavor of alcohol on the blonde's cheeks and anywhere else tongue could reach made for an interesting French. Slippery muscle slid across one another in a distracting _dance_ of not music but a _dance_ of flesh. A war for whom could lap up the most of the other before breath was needed. Kenny whined shortly into it, loosing focus when Tucker's hands left his chest abruptly. Slipping out of his shirt and leaving it disheveled across his belt as Craig stooped. Running his palms along McCormick's legs and to the back of his knees where he lifted. The blonde broke from the kiss with a gasp. Letting go of Craig's jacket so he could wrap his arms around the taller's neck while said boy guided his legs around his waist.

"F-fuck.." he stammered, tilting his head back against the door as his mind was utterly deadened with mere sensation. Instead of returning to his lips? The sly monotone had ducked his head down to attack his throat. Pressing heated kisses against flushed skin with a grunt as the thin teen finally locked his ankles together behind his rump.

It was both a gift and a curse. Being so physically sensitive to pleasure. Reputation and rumor spoke truth when it whispered that getting Kenny good and bothered took little to no time at all. If you brushed against him with just enough weight. Gave the blonde a handsy approach, a swooning coo and maybe a good squeeze? Resolve would snap like a twig and the gates to instinct would open like a flood. The only downfall to his lack of will to deny partners was that it added another dirty mark to his name. Another black stain that wouldn't wash out once the word of his latest affair got out..and no matter how hard he tried to keep his mouth shut it _always_ did. Whether he himself gloated to one of his friends like a filthy pig? Or the girl he had fucked around with complained and complimented something he had done to the other girls. It was an old and predictable routine that he scolded himself for setting up every fucking time. But what do you do? Play it off...he just played it off with ease. Smirking like a fat fox with teasing gesture that hinted at the crave for another round. Believe it or not? Which by the looks of peoples constant reactions of rejection or humor to his taunts, they believed not, he had only been with just a handful of people. But why bother telling anyone that when they were satisfied drinking up the person they thought he was. A whore.

Did Craig believe them he thought. Letting out a low moan as the boy sank his teeth into his neck before licking the spot. Lingering over the stinging flesh with a suckling motion that lit Kenny up like a firework while the other nursed a prominent hickey into his throat. It didn't seem to matter if he did or not..because if Tucker really thought the rumors were true why would he bother getting this far into Kenny's twisted up mindset? Why sink all this time into him when he could of probably just asked for a good fuck from the start.  
No, he had told McCormick himself that he enjoyed the poor boy's company. When they had been sharing an attitude of loathing in detention. Passing back notes for the fucking thrill of getting caught instead of texting.

As Tucker took another nip at him, he pressed forwards with his waist in experimentation and McCormick lost the thrill for this foreplay(?) in an instant. "Bed...bed.." he breathed with urgency, dropping an arm to push against the door with his hand while his head swam with stars. Tucker obediently did as told. Reaching to fumble with the door knob's lock before stepping away from it. Oh...they hadn't even locked that huh? He smirked at the concept of some unfortunate soul walking in on whatever this was going to lead up to as the noirette walked them towards the bed. Moving his affections from the collar of Kenny's neck and up to his lobe while the thin male stripped out of his jacket. Dropping it to hang off the edge of the bed as the two worked together to get to the center. Without the need to cling to Craig to keep from falling, Kenny arched his knee up. Rubbing the heel of his foot along the back of the monotone's thigh while said boy tugged up his shirt. Pushing it over the blonde's head and tossing it off to the side. Like hell he was going to be the only one without a shirt though.  
Unfurling his arms from around Craig's neck he hooked his fingers into the others jacket and pulled. Requesting bluntly and getting exactly what he asked for. Hands flew to zipper and with a bit of struggle they were both left topless. Eyes roamed in pure admiration while the blondes hands followed the same course. Running along Craig's firm chest and smooth stomach. Memorizing every little contour. Amazing. Why was he so amazing he questioned, swallowing nust as his companion kissed at his adam's apple. Working his way down until his mouth found a soft bud. Kenny's toes curled at the feeling while he combed his fingers along the noirette's back in encouragement. Was this okay? "Ahh - " he cried out in ecstasy, the sound echoing out into the room as the taller suddenly rolled his hips forwards in a delicious grind against the tight front of his jeans. Creating a relieving friction for a part of their anatomy that was beginning to feel rather neglected at this point.

He needed this he told himself. No he wanted it right? To be with Tucker so..completely?

Kenny let his knees fall further apart, hooking his foot behind the others ass to guide him along in his rhythm. Scrambling wildly with his hands across his back. Seeking some sort of purchase as each thrust sparked like electricity in his stomach. Damn these jeans. Damn this boy. Damn it all he gasped after adding his own hips to the equation, arching into the blinding sensation. Bringing about a halt in the slow rhythm by forcing a throaty groan of pleasure out of the stoic adolescent. "Jesus.." he commented, meeting the half lidded gaze of Craig when those beautiful eyes opened to look at him. Kiss swollen lips slightly parted to help catch lost breath as they stared back at each other. Focus mirroring the other. "Where..do you want to take this?" Craig drawled, nasally voice deep and gravely from this insatiable hunger. God was it legal to be that attractive.

The immediate answer was obvious. For them to take this to the very end.

But Kenny paused, biting the lining of his cheek while he really looked deep into that question. Taking a moment to ponder about consequences he never planned ahead for until they were already knocking on his doorstep. If this continued? If he actually let it get to the point that they had sex? What would change? What would he sacrifice for a single night of pleasure.

Looking back on his experiences in the past didn't exactly give him a really good feeling about the concept. As wild as it drove him having Craig seated between his legs like this there was an underling impression of torment. One night stands never ended like a fairy tale. You didn't see that person the next day or even next week. If you did? You didn't wave like you were chums, hook your arm in theirs and skip off into the fucking sunset like nothing dirty had happened between you. No, the ugly truth of it was that you never saw that person the same. Either you fucked and ditched, ensuring that talking to them again was an impossible situation. Or you just ignored one another. You didn't look them in the eye unless you were offering up some sort of invitation. You didn't chat. Share jokes, texts or go over to their house to have your ass kicked at a game of first person shooters. You surely didn't lay around in their room talking about life or dreams. As Craig pecked at his jaw and cheek while the blonde thought he realized something.

No amount of pleasure to come from exposing his vulnerability would ever replace what he had with Craig. This friendship? Was different then the other ones he had. No it may not have years and years of time on its side, or many a bond building memories to fall back on just yet but it was something to treasure none the less. With Craig he didn't feel like he had to be anybody at all. Kenny could be as quiet as he wanted or as obnoxious as he could stand before growing disgusted with his own behavior. He didn't have to uphold the joker who looked for an opening in conversation just to throw in a dirty joke. He didn't have to be the chipper and selfless boy people took advantage of.

With Tucker, he was just Kenny and for Kenny Craig was just Craig. Would he be able to give this up?

"I can't.." he breathed out after a few moments, shaking his head twice as the noirette pulled back from his idle occupation with McCormick's neck. Stormy blue grey studied into crystal and with a sigh Craig rolled off of him.  
Kenny bit his lip at the sound. Brows furrowing over the lack of the teens heat and weight against him while said boy shifted around on the mattress. Wiggling across the space he had incidentally made until their naked shoulders were pressed together. For the first time in his life McCormick felt like a disappointment and that scared him. Had he made a mistake by saying no just now. Did the answer really matter, if in the end he'd screwed it up no matter what. But like always Tucker was quick to change his mind. It was just a small gesture but for Kenny it meant that this wasn't over. Tomorrow he'd get to see the monotone again and that was a relief. He would still have Craig..he would.

"Okay." was all the taller said, threading his fingers through the other's own. "Okay, Kenny."


	6. Nap

**For one of my reviewers who requested the word 'nap'. I hope you enjoy it bro!  
I'm sorry if it turned out a bit short, but I figured it got the point of an oogling Kenny across.  
Thank you all for your thoughts so far ~**

* * *

It was a lazy kind of Sunday. The kind that was spent in near silence with the television turned down to a low and contenting eight. Rain pattering on the window pane just as softly, leaving the room cast in an oddly dark light for it being only one in the after noon. An action film, the Fast and Furious, cast wild shadows on the walls and things laying about Craig's room while the space heater hummed out white noise. If you looked up the word comfortable..or cozy? This very moment would be pictured by the definition. Or at least for Kenny. Whose blue hues blinked lazy at a spot in the floor that was no where near interested in the movie playing.  
Cars and fire, sick jumps and plot could be seen any time and any day in South Park's streets.  
But a sleeping Tucker?

Rare. Almost as rare as a Articuno* popping up in the same route twice in a row and being found before it flew off again. That kind of rare.

It couldn't possibly be comfortable down there on the carpet like that, but when the noirette was all curled up in front of the osculating heater under a blanket? With his arm wrapped around a floppy looking pillow clothed in galaxy and another flat one supporting his head Craig sure as hell made it look like the spot to be. The teen had his nose buried into the folds of his clutch, expression void and seemingly at peace in his unconscious state. The occasional rise and fall of his shoulders under the plan blue blanket told him that Tucker was sleeping good. Or so he hoped because the blonde chose to move in for a better look. Confident that his wayward friend wouldn't suddenly wake up with a furious scowl at being spied on in such a moment of vulnerability and hit him upside the head for being a pervert. Quietly Kenny slid his legs one after the other off the mattress. Pushing himself up on his hands and lowering his short frame to the floor. Temporarily throwing his prey out of view as he shuffled forwards on palms and knees towards the end of the bed. Just as he stuck his head out and around the end to slink away from cover there was a sharp intake of breath. Causing the freckled one to immediately pull back into hiding. He could hear the other resituating, a near cringe crossing his face as he heard a few pops in complaint at the movement before it got quiet once more.  
That was Craig for you though. Tall, thin and bony as fuck. He never seemed to get all the kinks out of his bones. Always rolling his head, arching his shoulders, squeezing his fingers beneath thumb and stretching like a hot as shit cat to loosen his joints. It made Kenny wince every time he did it and to be frank the display was now the constant blunt of some joke. He would make it a point to bother the other about it in hopes he would stop doing it. But either Craig was to dense, or stubbornly amused by Kenny's attempts because things like; _  
_

_"Want me to help you...loosen up ~"_

 _"It'll do you some really good if you just let me get my hands on you Craig."_

Every time he teased he got a good nudge from Craig's elbow and a complaint about him being provocative before threatening to kick Kenny out of his room. For his asses safety Tucker would taunt back, but they both knew that wasn't really going to happen so they would go back to doing whatever it was they had been doing previously. Which as of late? Was watching everything Netflix had to offer since the Tucker's had finally caught up and got it back online after loosing their router box in a lightening storm last week. That had been fun. Listening to the noirette bitch off and on about it despite saying that he didn't need the ever addictable Wifi. Being poor meant that Kenny was immune to the effects that came from being unconnected to the internet. The only time he ever had the chance to sit at a legit computer was when he went to Stan or Kyle's house. The same went for online games such as Call of Duty, or Destiny. He didn't have to worry about finding something on Crunchyroll to watch because he couldn't screw with it anyways. Which, being the best listener in the group made him prime target for any whining the others had to vent. It was humorous some of the time. When the connection cut out at the worst or best times. Saving them from having to watch another movie with their mom or killing them by leaving them with a cliffhanger in the middle of an episode. But for the most part? It was annoying as hell. Didn't they realize that he didn't have those things? What the fuck ever..this right here made up for all of that.

Feeling like it was safe to continue his pursuit on the target Kenny crawled out from the bed. Moving with practiced silence across the short distance until he thought he was close enough to get away with staring. With a sigh of laziness the blonde lowered himself down onto his stomach once more. Crossing his arms to support his head as he nuzzled into orange sleeves. Blue eyes fixated on the others face.

Kenny might not of said it..well at all unless it was with the aim to make Tucker squirm, but he honest to god was beautiful. You know, for a boy that is.

His gaze strayed from that smooth, olive complexioned face hidden by a mixture of bangs and fluff to roam over the others body. Following the curve of his neck. Moving along the arch of his strong shoulder, along bicep and down to the dip of hip. The 'Godzilla' of a boy looked like nothing more then a child. Black and blue stripped socks covering toes that peeked out from under the blanket. A hand hanging out form the warmth and cradled between his knees. Those brows which were usually angled in a sharp glare over the constant stupidity the mind had to comprehend were now tilted up just the slightest. Giving him a boyish look of weariness. What was he dreaming about? Was it something wild and mind blowing? Or was it nothing at all and that's why Craig looked befuddled like that. Kenny chuckled none the less, giving the other a one last..good, hard look before closing his own eyes. Listening to Tucker breath while pathetically imaging this heat wafting over his back was that of Craig's broad chest.

"I hate you.." he mumbled quietly. I hate you for making me like you so much you monotonous bastard. Even when your taking a _nap,_ I cant seem to get over the way you are...

* * *

"I fell to sleep?"

"Yup. Got the whole thing on video."

"What the fuck? McCormick, give it here - !"

"Nope!"

"Fucker, stop moving."

"Noooo...its on my phone so it belongs to me...annnd everyone on facebook."

"..." there was a heavy slap, and a yelp.

"Fuck, oww!"

* * *

 **Atricuno. If you've played the new Pokémon X and Y you'll understand that catching that little bastard on the same path two times in a row and being able to find him before he changes position is like a heaven sent miracle. So elusive.**


	7. Stars

**Hey! I'm sorry about the wait on this. My laptop finally crashed so ill be stuck doing these all by phone solely. It's doable but it may take me a while longer. So I apologize in advance.**

 **But here is a chapter I owe for the word 'Stars'.**

* * *

Craig tilted his head to the left, just enough to peer over at the other boy. They laid in silence on the old roof of a garage that hadn't been used for a car in years. Probably before the middle child's existence even and he had pointed this out to the blonde but his only response was a very bland statement of how little he cared before Tucker had decided to just say fuck it. Now? It was probably going on midnight and not much had been said or accomplished. Though how was that any different then the rest of the week? He couldn't say he had really asked, because to be frank it wasn't any of his business at all what was going on in Kenny's life..but it bothered him. As much as he could try and say it didn't, it did.

It was rare to see McCormick like this. He hadn't been so quiet and on standby since they were younger. Always the type to speak when asked a question but generally he was just an observer. Following his friends with the same sense of adventure that always stirred up the town with fucking chaos. It wasn't until things slowed down that anyone could say Kenny really started to bloom. Break out of the shell that his parka played as. It was a gradual shift. Starting with the front of his winter coat being left unzipped, so his face was visible. Then speech started being more frequent. His personality became more outgoing and within the year he wasn't hiding anymore and people noticed. Girls took interest and circled like a swarm of sharks and the poor boy was more then happy to oblige to the attention from what he has heard through the grapevine. But Craig couldn't believe any of that shit. People over exaggerated. Got facts wrong all the time. It was like a bad game of 'phone'* so the noirette never took any of it to seriously unless it directly involved him.

It was a good habit to have he liked to think. Not caring about anything at all. But looking at the vacant expression on Kenny's face as he idly stared up at the night sky reminded him of the fact that he was a liar.

He did care. For Kenny.

Turning his head back Craig studied the vast array of stars himself. Trying to think of something to say that could break this episode of silence and give the other a positive shift in mood. This drawling state had started Monday. Just two days ago and Craig was growing tired of it. After five in the afternoon Sunday? The freckled teen had stopped answering text messages..and Tucker could safely assume by the purplish skin on Kenny's temple that it was because his family had had a disagreement and since then he had been ill hearted. He shouldn't be melding...

But he considered Kenny to be a friend..mixed with various other titles and the other deserved some effort at least. While those three bastards could respect the fact that Kenny needed space? Craig was uncaring of it. Sure being alone when you were in the glum was nice..but sometimes? All you really needed was someone to sit with. Have some kind of company and attention.

"Draco." the noirette said suddenly, causing the other to flinch in surprise at the deafening silence being broken. It took a few moments before anything came, and for a couple of seconds of that Craig thought Kenny wasn't going to acknowledge him at all. But he finally spoke up in questioning. "Malfoy?" he toyed very dryly, thinking it was a name game and not being in the mood for such a thing. Sometimes? When the air was full of awkwardness or a lack of entertainment the blonde would start up such a game. Either 'twenty questions' or something that involved short responses spawned from absent thinking. Craig hated them at first. They always made him feel like a child being peppered by a kindergarten teacher during show and tell after refusing to bring anything. But now? He supposed he saw it as a way to get to know the other..and perhaps that was why Kenny bothered doing it.

"No dumbass, not harry potter. Draco, the latin word for dragon?" he corrected, reaching up and finding the constellation easily enough with a well aimed index finger. He'd spent so much time studying the night sky through all the seasons that he could point any one of them out on a clear night and offer some form of information on it. Even if it was just a little bit. This particular one though? He knew well. Considering it was a Dragon Craig had taken immediate interest as a child. Spending hours and months trying to find it in the night sky. Thayse when he had learned that the starts change throughout each season. The shifting of the earth made other great stories and shapes visible. Draco, was a September one. Visible in the near fall.

Tracing the serpent constellation from tail to head he continued, not bothering to look at the poor boy to see if he was even listening. This shit was a passion to Tucker. But boring to others and it was likely drawling enough to keep Kenny's mind off of whatever was bothering him. Craig wasn't very good with people, and his skills in cheering them up were mediocre at best. But he had his own little ways of making up for it and with his friends, sister? The noirette had at least gotten it down to a sort of science. But Kenny? How do you cheer up someone who had such an impossible situation to love in all the time? " Thuban - " he gestured, pointing to the brightest star in what was meant to be the head of the snake like dragon. " - was the northern pole star from three thousand nine hundred and forty two BC. The Egyptian Pyramids were designed to have one side facing north..so that an entrance passage could allow Thuban to be visible at night." he drawled, letting his hand rest back on his chest. Craig felt ridiculous, awkward for talking so much at one time. But the facts were so engraved into his head that they flowed like water from a faucet out of his mouth. "It is a blue-white giant star of magnitude three point seven. Being three hundred and nine light-years from Earth, the traditional name of Alpha Draconis or Thuban means "head of the serpent"." he explained, eyeing the large shape for what it was. Beautiful and deadily, a vicious creature who had been slain in nearly every tale it was included it. Ladon, the name it had taken during its time guarding a bushel of golden apples, was killed by Hercules.

The beast had also been killed by an Olympic god as well, its body cast into the stars and froze by the Northern chill before its body could unfurl. Hence why its shape was so curled. But the boy didn't voice any of this allowed.

"Yea. Draco Malfoy. A guy with a big forehead and hails from Slytherin." the blonde spoke up again, turning his head just enough to peer over at Craig when he felt those eyes shift towards him in a glare. "He didn't 'hail' from Slytherin you dumbass he was sorted into it." the boy corrected, arching a brow at the blondes dubious snort and shake of his head. While the tone in the others words were still bland and low he could hear the slight undertone of humor and that gave Craig reason to feel mildly proud of himself. "No, Malfoy's family line were all Slytherin if I remember correctly..so he legitimately hailed from it if you want to get technical about it." Kenny explained, letting his head loll to the side so he could look at his companion. The first really occasion that he had the entire evening.

"Well, I didn't ask to get technical Kenny. I was merely talking to hear my own drawl and you ruined it. It's lost." he stated with a low sigh, as if to mourn the silence that had been filled with his own voice before a hand landed on his chest heavily. Earning a grunt at the contact and a deepening glare in retort aimed towards Kenny. Sometimes the blonde was sure that if looks could kill? Craig would be his number one cause of death...perhaps not by the mere stare but the fiery passion that reflected in those stormy eyes of his. "Whatever Craig, I'm sure you have all the time in the world to talk to yourself when your looking up anime porn on Tumblr." he toyed, getting a hand to the gut himself in response. "Whatever bitch." the noirette drawled, letting the air go quiet for a while. Eyes focused on various points about their line of vision. How did anyone think that Craig was all asshole? Sure his first response always seemed to lean towards the 'go fuck yourself' vibe but when you got past that? The guy was nothing more then a lazy teen who cared to much. "Thanks.." McCormick sighed quietly, studying the softening look on the blue clad boy's features when he turned to look back at him. "Your nerd stuff and company was kind..of something I needed I think." he said, giving a sheepish sort of grin that showed off the small gap between front teeth that hardly went noticed anymore. Words hung between the two of them for a moment, and neither of them moved the hand resting on them and Kenny took comfort in it. Getting this chance to feel him breath. A calm up..and down...up...and down. Or subtly touch the vibrations of an equally steady heartbeat. Its strong pulse flinching just beneath his busted knuckles. Kenny wasn't one to go off spreading his problems around to any set of ears that would listen. He was closed off about it, liked to keep his business to himself because the pity that followed was enough to make him sick in his opinion. Kyle and Stan always gave him that hurt look when the thin teen showed up on their door step to ask if he could crash on their couch after it had gotten to bad. The red head would nurse him to death and well Stan? He wanted nothing more then to go beat his parents ass but that wasn't exactly the winning situation for anyone. It'd only had fuel to the McCormick fire and broaden the circle of anger. Now, it wasn't like he didn't appreciate his friends and how they showed concern its just sometimes..It'd be better to forget if they didn't make him feel like some kind of charity case.

He wanted no questions, but the company and sometimes he thought he was being callous for thinking like that. But Craig didn't give to shits about it. He just used his uncanny ability to sense trouble and showed up like it was normal for him to be on this side of the tracks. Kenny was grateful for something..normal for once. "Don't mention it..just don't be a stupid about it next time." he grumbled softly and Kenny genuinely smiled.

Sitting up on his elbows to look down at the other. "Or what?" he questioned and Craig shrugged. "I'll kick your ass for getting fucking moody that's what." he threatened, thwaking his hand against the pesky blondes stomach again to encourage him to stop his gawking damn stare and the other obliged. Flopping down once more and keeping his hands to himself this time.

"So...Hercules is up there right? Because..he wears a lion cap which makes him Gryffindor."

"Kenny..."

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up. That was Scar." he quoted the old Disney movie and the other laughed. "You're right. He'd need fucking Narnia to be worthy of Gryffindor."

"Fuck my life.."

* * *

 **Phone or Telephone was a game where you sat in a circle and someone would whisper a phrase to the person on their left or right. And you whispered what you heard to the next and so on until it got back to the person who started it. Then they said out loud what they heard.**

 **It was a hilarious little game because you never knew how right or wrong the phrase was going to be!**


End file.
